Les Oubliés
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Grands oubliés de la guerre contre Voldemort, Percy Weasley et Olivier Dubois ont pourtant eu leurs propres aventures...
1. Des retrouvailles inattendues

Laisse-moi te raconter. Oui, je suis de ceux qui ne se sont pas battus à ce moment-là, qui ont laissé la guerre de côté, qui ont nié avec force et mauvaise foi que Voldemort ne montait pas en puissance. Parce qu'on avait envie de croire encore qu'on ne risquait rien. Moi en tout cas, tout ce que j'attendais de la vie, c'était de me lever le matin, d'aller à mon travail tranquillement, et d'entendre « MONSIEUR WEASLEY, RAPPORT ! TIROIR DE GAUCHE ! MAINTENANT ! ». Comme ça, tout était normal. Mon supérieur direct n'était pas du matin et il fallait mieux éviter de le croiser avant son troisième café surdosé. Depuis que Fudge était parti, j'avais conservé une place à la Coopération Magique Internationale mais un rôle de bien moindre importance, même si je m'efforçais d'en tirer quelque fierté. Je remplissais de la paperasse, le nez dans la poussière et l'encre. Et le soir je transplanais chez moi, dans mon modeste appartement londonien. J'aurais pu me sentir bien, si ma famille n'avait pas essayé de me ressasser sans cesse les problèmes de la vie quotidienne. C'est pour ça que je suis parti. Pour quelques malheureux mois de tranquillité, de déni, de confort. Lâcheté.

Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Parce que si j'étais resté, je n'aurais jamais compris. Je me serais contenté d'insulter mon père de tous les maux, de maudire mes frères, ma sœur et aussi toute leur descendance tant que j'y étais. La situation serait restée stable, poisseuse de rancœur, puant l'envie de vengeance, l'envie de reconnaissance. Ça ne m'aurait apporté rien de bon.

Imagine-toi un peu ce mois de janvier 1997. C'était il y a si longtemps que dans ton imaginaire c'est une époque peuplée de dinosaures. C'est en ce mois plein de gelées hivernales que j'ai fait au Ministère une rencontre qui a changé ma vie. Mais avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je voudrais te demander de ne pas me juger. Comme tout le monde, j'ai fait des erreurs. J'en ai admises beaucoup mais ta mère ne m'a jamais compris. Je n'en veux pas à Ginny, elle a une vie si confortable, tout du moins sentimentalement, qu'il est difficile pour elle de concevoir ce que j'ai pu traverser. Elle a toujours été sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry, leur voie était toute tracée. Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance car cela l'a certainement empêchée de vivre beaucoup de choses, mais c'était incontestablement une opportunité qu'elle a saisie et qui l'a rendue heureuse.

Toujours est-il que ce matin-là, j'ai transplané au Ministère comme tous les matins. Laghan, mon supérieur, n'était pas là, et je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de me réveiller au son de sa douce voix me hurlant le planning de la journée dans les oreilles. Cecil Barkley, du département de la Justice magique, m'apostropha pour me demander si j'avais lu _la Gazette_ du matin, et il me souhaita simplement une bonne journée après que je lui eus répondu par la négative. Je m'intéressai un instant au journal dont la une s'étalait sur un stand du hall : rien d'accrocheur dans les titres. Ma seule occupation de la journée allait être de référencer des impôts et des taxes impayés. Ce n'était pas de mon ressort puisque ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec mon département mais je ne me posais même pas la question. Une journée somme toute relativement ennuyeuse et identique à toutes les autres.

- Weasley ?

Je crus un instant que c'était l'un de mes nombreux autres supérieurs hiérarchiques (je devais être classé au niveau moins quatorze de l'échelle d'importance au Ministère) qui m'interpellait, mais la voix était bien trop hésitante pour cela, presque amicale. La même voix modula de nouveau un appel, mais je n'arrivais pas à la situer parmi les robes noires toutes identiques des personnes pressées qui grouillaient dans le hall comme des fourmis indifférentes.

- Percy, c'est bien toi ?

Cette fois, j'avisai celui qui m'avait appelé : Olivier Dubois se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, acculé contre un mur à cause de la foule. Je réussis tant bien que mal à le rejoindre. Voir ainsi quelqu'un de ma scolarité à Poudlard me causa une surprise et une émotion plus vives que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Olivier, bien que mon année à Poudlard et dans la même maison que moi, n'avait jamais été l'un de mes plus proches amis. Nous ne nous étions jamais parlé longuement. Toutefois, cela me faisait plaisir de le voir, comme cela m'aurait sans doute fait plaisir de voir beaucoup d'autres personnes qui me rappelaient l'époque insouciante où j'étais préfet à Poudlard et où j'étudiais sans relâche, sans soucis, sans penser au monde extérieur. Je chérissais tellement cette époque que je chérissais également tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Après quelques « Heu… » hésitants, je réussis à articuler :

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu au Ministère depuis notre sortie de l'école…

- Je risque pourtant de m'y retrouver assez souvent ces temps-ci. J'ai signé pour l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare et je joue au Quidditch de plus en plus souvent pour tenter de monter en grade, malheureusement, lors de mon dernier match, mon balai a été ensorcelé et a soudainement attaqué une quinzaine de personnes. Aucun mort mais de nombreuses contusions voire des blessures importantes et surtout beaucoup de frayeur.

- Eh bien… Désolé de l'apprendre… balbutiai-je, le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus consistant à dire.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. En ces temps troublés, des incidents de ce genre deviennent presque monnaie courante. À vrai dire, j'ai presque été rassuré d'être convoqué au Ministère. Ça veut dire qu'un semblant de justice essaye de fonctionner, qu'on essaye encore de faire semblant de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu auras un procès ? demandai-je, abasourdi.

- Non, non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas encore. Pour l'instant je suis juste convoqué à la Coopération Magique Internationale.

- C'est le service où je travaille… Mais… Quel est le rapport avec l'incident ?

- C'est-à-dire que ça pourrait avoir quelques répercussions… Ce n'est pas vraiment la justice anglaise qui m'en veut. Disons que…

- Mmmh ?

Je l'encourageai d'un signe à continuer.

- Ça a eu lieu lors d'un match contre la Bulgarie. Et le balai n'a clairement visé que des Bulgares. Il y avait même une Anglaise parmi eux dans leurs tribunes, et elle n'a pas du tout été touchée… Les Bulgares sont persuadés d'un coup monté et nos relations en sont clairement, comme dire… perturbées. D'un incident bénin c'est devenu une réelle catastrophe diplomatique.

L'annonce me réduisit au silence pendant dix très longues secondes. Jusqu'à présent, absorbé par mes papiers, je n'avais jamais entendu de témoignage direct. D'attaque sérieuse. Pour la première fois, je ne pouvais pas nier que l'incident n'était pas arrivé. Il aurait même pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques si l'instrument manifestement ensorcelé avec des mauvaises intentions par des sorts puissants n'avait pas été maîtrisé à temps.

Dans un immense effort, je finis par prendre une décision, et invitai mon ancien camarade d'école à me suivre dans mon bureau.

- Tu as même un bureau ici… Quelle chance ! soupira-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. Il dut comprendre pourquoi quand deux minutes plus tard, après avoir pris l'ascenseur et parcouru un couloir plus long que de raison, nous débouchâmes dans ce que j'osais appeler mon bureau personnel.

- Mais c'est un taudis ! Un trou à rat ! Un… Oh, je vois, il n'y a que les araignées qui s'aventurent jusqu'ici…

Sa spontanéité me fit sourire ; il n'avait même pas cherché à rester poli. Il observait objectivement mon chandelier bancal d'un autre âge qui éclairait tristement quelques meubles en bois sombre qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, le tout dans six mètres carré. Mais ses mots résonnèrent un instant dans mon esprit. Tout à mon occupation de garder mon travail paisible au Ministère, je n'avais même pas remarqué combien j'y avais été déconsidéré, et jamais personne n'avait pointé ce fait du doigt avec autant de franchise. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, mes relations amicales se réduisaient drastiquement, et mis à part pour des raisons strictement professionnelles, je ne parlais plus tellement.

- Restrictions budgétaires, je marmonnai plus pour justifier l'impensable à moi-même qu'à mon interlocuteur.

- Oui, c'est cela… Amelia Collins semble avoir un superbe bureau à deux portes du tien !

Je soupirai et ne répondis pas je haïssais Collins plus que de raison, parce qu'elle représentait la réussite facile : jeune et jolie, elle avait hérité une petite fortune de son père, en plus de gagner une confortable place de responsable dans mon département, ce qui faisait d'elle ma supérieure.

- Bon, on a du boulot, affirmai-je pour couper court au sujet. L'affaire s'est passée il y a combien de temps ?

- Oh, mon balai ? Il y a un mois.

- _La Gazette_ n'en a pas parlé… observai-je.

- Tous des vendus, lâcha amèrement Olivier Dubois.

Son affirmation me laissa sans voix. Encore une fois, j'avais devant les yeux la preuve de ce que je ne voulais pas avancer : le monde magique ne tournait plus rond. Je cherchais son dossier dans les nombreuses étagères qui encombraient mon mur.

- Pourquoi pas un _Accio_ ? proposa Olivier en me regardant faire.

- Collins préfère qu'on évite d'utiliser la magie, c'est pour… Heu… Je n'en sais rien, en fait. Elle n'a jamais donné la raison. Ça n'a pas de sens, pourtant c'est comme ça. Tout devient étrange en ce moment de toute façon… Mais tout est classé par ordre alphabétique, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps…

Effectivement, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour constater que le dossier qui m'intéressait n'était pas présent.

- Il doit être dans le bureau de Collins, admis-je.

- Elle ne m'a pas interdit à moi d'utiliser la magie ! _Accio dossier Dubois !_ s'écria joyeusement Olivier avant que je pus faire quoique ce soit.

À ma grande horreur, un tas de feuilles rangées dans une pochette bleue lévita pendant vingt bonnes secondes pour traverser le couloir du bureau de Collins jusqu'à la porte entrouverte du mien, le tout sans aucune discrétion. Aucun cri d'horreur ? Collins ne devait pas être dans son bureau, j'avais dû avoir une chance insolente…

- Ferme la porte, bredouillai-je d'une voix blanche de peur mais malgré tout tintée d'excitation.

Je rattrapai le dossier au vol d'une main tremblante.

- C'est bon, personne n'a rien vu, assura Olivier en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte. Déstresse !

- Tu ne connais pas Collins…

Au lieu de répondre, Olivier éclata d'un rire franc, comme s'il était parfaitement content de lui. Son rire me gagna finalement, et au lieu d'être simplement nerveux, il se transforma en un vrai fou rire sincère. Le fou rire innocent de deux collégiens qui ont bravé l'interdit. Comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance.

Je fus le premier à retrouver un semblant de sérieux.

- Bon, voyons quel délit impardonnable tu as commis… C'est qu'on a encore beaucoup de travail pour t'innocenter !


	2. L'enquête

Disclaimer : Si j'avais écrit Harry Potter, je serais riche et célèbre ;-) En attendant, les personnages, lieux et éléments du monde magique appartiennent à JKR, les situations et l'écriture à moi...

Je n'eus pas besoin de parcourir pendant longtemps le dossier Olivier Dubois pour que l'évidence me saute aux yeux :

- Mais il n'y a aucun élément contre toi dans ce dossier ! Aucun juge sensé ne peut te condamner là-dessus, tu as même été interrogé sous Veritaserum et tu as affirmé n'être pas coupable…

- Je sais, répondit simplement Olivier, l'air sombre.

J'étudiai encore le dossier en silence pendant quelques minutes, mais n'arrivai à aucune conclusion satisfaisante. Finalement, je fus brutalement tiré de mes réflexions par un « WEASLEEEEEY ! » qui résonna sans doute dans tout le service.

- Collins a dû se rendre compte de la disparition du dossier, expliquai-je, paniqué. Je dois y aller…

- Bonne chance…

Ces simples mots me donnèrent le courage de me diriger jusqu'à la porte de ma supérieure, le dossier bleu fautif à la main.

- Ah, c'est donc vous qui vous êtes emparé de ce dossier ! Voleur, voyou !

Pâle de terreur, je ne répondis pas. J'étais trop occupé à rester concentré pour tenir debout devant le bureau d'Amelia Collins, laquelle faisait virevolter plumes et parchemins dans toute la pièce sous le coup de la colère.

- Tenez, puisque vous êtes là, rendez-vous donc utile. Rangez cette lettre dans le dossier Dubois. C'est une missive du Ministre bulgare, qui demande une comparution immédiate du coupable devant la justice anglaise… Et sa condamnation, cela va de soi. Il estime que seule une véritable condamnation peut réparer l'injustice qu'a subie son pays.

L'injustice me frappa de plein fouet et je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de retenir un commentaire :

- Madame Collins, je dois vous dire… Puisque j'ai lu le dossier, je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'y a absolument aucun élément contre Dubois…

Je bafouillais, mais au moins étais-je parvenu à m'exprimer.

- Et alors ? Nos bonnes relations avec la Bulgarie sont donc tout de même autrement plus importantes qu'un petit joueur de Quidditch amateur ! s'exclama Collins.

- Mais enfin madame Collins, aucun juge n'acceptera de le condamner ! Il a été interrogé sous Veritaserum…

- Ah, vraiment ? Le Veritaserum a-t-il été fabriqué sous l'œil de trois experts diplômés du troisième grade en Potions ?

- Non madame, c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'étaient que deux, le troisième étant malade ce jour-là… Mais il y en avait un qui avait l'Ordre de Merlin…

- Je me moque de Merlin comme de Dubois. L'argument est nul et non avenu, relisez vos textes de loi.

Et elle me plaqua sous le nez le _Code des lois des cités sorcières de 945 à nos jours_, tome 18. Un pavé de 986 pages exactement, que je connaissais plus que bien.

- Madame Collins, il a été établi à plusieurs reprises que le prévenu ne savait même pas lancer le sort qui a enchanté son balai… Il est incapable de faire preuve d'une telle puissance qui ne peut relever que de la magie noire !

- J'aimerais bien que vous soyiez capable de le prouver, tiens ! Maintenant faites-moi de l'air, j'ai besoin de respirer. Et ne dérangez pas monsieur Laghan pour cette affaire, classez-moi plutôt les dossiers des affaires diplomatiques avec le Japon depuis 1790.

- Bien, madame Collins…

J'avais senti qu'il était inutile d'insister néanmoins, je n'avais pas pour autant l'intention d'abandonner la partie.

- Alors ? me demanda immédiatement Olivier lorsque je fus de retour dans mon bureau.

- Alors, c'est plutôt mal parti. Mais tu n'as qu'à rester, je vais plancher pour essayer de trouver un élément, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait être en notre faveur…

Mon ancien camarade de Poudlard sembla considérer un instant l'invitation, puis chercher quelque chose d'approprié à répondre.

- Merci. Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça pour moi… Je veux dire, on ne se connaît que très peu…

- C'est normal, le coupai-je. Il est évident que tu n'es pas coupable et cela me paraissait trop injuste que tu sois condamné pour une bêtise pareille. Je ne supporte pas l'injustice, surtout quand elle saute autant aux yeux.

Je n'avais même pas le courage de lui raconter de suite le contenu de la lettre du ministre bulgare, mais il allait falloir que je le fasse très certainement sous peu, et cette perspective ne me réjouissait pas du tout.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est dommage que j'aie passé tant de temps à jouer au Quidditch à Poudlard, alors que j'aurais pu connaître d'autres personnes, observa soudainement Olivier.

- Heu… Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Moi, j'étudiais souvent. Bon, je vais m'y mettre…

Olivier s'affala sur une chaise tellement faible qu'elle gémit sous son poids. Ce fut alors le début des vingt-quatre heures les plus longues de ma vie.

Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir ensuite passé un temps aussi long sans dormir, sans presque rien manger, le nez plongé dans la paperasse. Au début, Olivier restait stoïque, se contentait d'observer. Puis, la lassitude le gagna et il s'endormit la tête posée de travers sur mon bureau. Il glissait petit à petit sur mes papiers pas toujours classés, un filet de salive aux coins des lèvres, souriant comme un bienheureux.

Il se réveilla avec un mal au cou dû à sa position étrange pendant son sommeil, alla chercher un thé à la vanille dans le hall puis revint avec deux tasses fumantes, une pour chacun de nous. Il me somma d'aérer « mon cagibi » mais je n'avais pas de fenêtre, aussi lança-t-il un sort sous mes yeux effarés. Il sirota ensuite lentement son thé, en jouant avec une copie d'une missive officielle d'un quelconque Ministre brésilien sans paraître se rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

- Leur calligraphie est différente… Étrange pays que le Brésil… observa-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas ; je venais d'avoir une idée. Les textes de lois n'avaient pour l'instant été d'aucune aide, j'allais m'intéresser aux dossiers similaires à celui qui m'occupait.

_Dossier Perkins._ Donovan Perkins avait été condamné il y a un mois pour avoir assassiné sept Moldus. Mais exactement comme pour Olivier Dubois, aucune charge sérieuse ne pesait contre lui. D'ailleurs, c'était un sorcier médiocre qui aurait été bien en peine de performer des sortilèges de haute magie noire pour exécuter des gens. Pourtant il avait été incriminé, et sans hésitation aucune si j'en croyais la conclusion du dossier.

_Dossier Atkinson._ Il y a deux mois, Julia Felis avait abattu de sang froid un dénommé Jeremy Atkinson, d'un Avada Kedavra parfaitement bien placé. Atkinson était connu en son temps pour être un farouche opposant à Vous-Savez-Qui. Je le savais car j'avais lu un article sur le sujet un an et demi auparavant, mais cet élément ne figurait pas dans le dossier. En fait, malgré les preuves accablantes contre Felis, elle avait été relaxée.

Pour la première fois, je relisais ces dossiers avec un œil nouveau, plus critique et plus averti, et j'y voyais l'œuvre de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était tous les plus grands principes de la justice qui avaient été bafoués sous mes yeux, et la preuve se trouvait entre mes mains. J'avais délibérément voulu rester aveugle. Selon les éléments du dossier Perkins, ce pauvre bougre était évidemment sous l'emprise de l'Imperium au moment des faits, c'était quelque chose qui m'apparaissait clairement pour moi qui avais l'habitude des formulations alambiquées de la paperasse cependant, le juge semblait n'en avoir fait aucun cas. Je tournais les pages, agacé. Le dossier se terminait par un parchemin vierge. Mes supérieurs étant des personnes exceptionnellement rigoureuses, cela m'étonna et je restai quelques secondes à observer l'objet coupable. Olivier surprit mon geste et s'empara du parchemin.

- _Revelio_ !

- Arrête de faire de la magie, soufflai-je. Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter une nouvelle fois Collins aujourd'hui…

Mais sous mes yeux effarés, des mots se formèrent lentement sur le parchemin.

- C'est légal ça, « Version à remettre au juge » ? demanda ironiquement Olivier.

Question purement rhétorique.

- C'est l'écriture de Heck Laghan, mon supérieur… admis-je.

Laghan s'était soigneusement occupé de réécrire toute l'histoire dans cette version, Perkins apparaissait comme le pire des salauds et tout l'accablait. La conclusion du juge m'étonna tout de suite moins.

- Eh bien, soit ton supérieur est sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, soit il a des convictions torves et il a retourné sa veste. Quelle perspective préfères-tu ?

Le ton d'Olivier s'était fait presque cynique comme pour mieux me faire ressentir toute la gravité de la situation.

- Collins semble impliquée ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, il n'y a pas trace d'elle sur tous ces papiers. J'ose encore espérer qu'elle est tout simplement sadique, névrosée, impatiente et colérique, et qu'elle n'est pas en plus Mangemort… Je ne veux pas faire de conclusion hâtive, un mauvais caractère n'implique pas forcément qu'on œuvre pour servir le mal !

_Mangemort._ Je ne pouvais plus nier l'évidence. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le monde magique, et il fallait y remédier. Je m'étais mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit blâmable, ajoutai-je. Elle s'exprime parfois un peu… violemment mais elle est beaucoup trop capable de sentiments pour ça. Et il y a des photos de sa famille partout dans son bureau ! Elle parle tout le temps de ses enfants… Je l'imagine mal commettre des atrocités, même si elle a mauvais caractère. Ce sont tout de même deux choses très différentes !

J'eus un coup en cœur en songeant qu'il n'y avait certainement aucune photo de moi dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley.

- Je suis épuisé et j'ai un torticolis à force de dormir sur ton bureau, observa Olivier.

J'aimais l'idée qu'on puisse se préoccuper de choses aussi simples alors que rien n'allait autour de nous, comme si nous pouvions encore agir normalement. Sans même me demander la permission, Olivier fit soudainement apparaître un lit douillet dans un coin de mon bureau. Ou plutôt, il avait eu l'intention de le placer dans un coin et le meuble imposant recouvert de coussins vert fluo occupait à présent la moitié de la pièce et bloquait en partie l'accès à la porte.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire de la magie, hein ?!

- Non. Je ne sais pas comment font les Moldus, me répondit-il avec la plus grande simplicité.

- Oh tu sais, ils ont plus de ressources qu'on ne l'imagine…

Mon père aurait pu dire cela. Cette idée me rendit soudainement plus triste et nostalgique que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je me forçais à retourner à la réalité et je lâchai d'un ton larmoyant :

- Collins va me tuer si elle apprend ça…

- Ah ? Eh bien, si elle te tue, goûte ça d'abord, tu pourras mourir en paix.

Il pointa sa baguette sur mon bureau et fis apparaître un café et une tartelette au citron.

- Le café est très fort, ça t'aidera à te maintenir éveillé. J'ai appris à le faire à force de voyager jusqu'en Afrique pour les matchs de Quidditch. Et la tarte, c'est juste parce que j'aime bien le citron.

Sans rien ajouta, il s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit.


	3. Les doutes

La fiction avance... Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : l'univers HP appartient à JKR.

J'avais encore passé dix longues heures sur le dossier d'Olivier Dubois, avalé trois nouveaux cafés (bien que je ne sache pas le faire aussi bien que lui, mais je ne voulais pas le réveiller pour une raison aussi stupide) et l'épuisement me gagnait. Voir Olivier dormir m'apaisait, comme si j'avais été à sa place, mais cela me donnait également l'envie d'être effectivement à sa place, en train de rêver innocemment. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres, et je l'enviais d'être encore capable de faire des rêves agréables.

Une autre envie m'obsédait littéralement depuis quatre bonnes heures. Inavouable. Finalement, je décidai qu'y céder au moins en partie ne pourrait qu'arranger les choses, sinon j'allais devenir fou. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à la sortie en ayant soin de ne pas trop bousculer le lit qu'Olivier avait fait apparaître et qui obstruait partiellement la porte. Il fallait absolument que je me rende au bureau de mon père, que je lui parle, c'était devenu en peu de temps un besoin viscéral.

Théoriquement, je savais comme m'y rendre, mais étrangement j'eus du mal à retrouver le chemin, comme si j'avais refoulé cette information au plus profond de mon esprit. Son bureau était au moins aussi minable que le mien, mais il avait au moins une plaque qui indiquait « Arthur Weasley » en lettres à moitié effacées. Cela me fit mal au cœur : son titre n'était même plus lisible sous son nom. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était chef du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sorts de défense et objets de protection, un titre ronflant mais une situation plutôt bonne. Cela avait-il changé depuis la montée en puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Je réalisai que je n'en avais aucune idée et cela me fit mal au cœur. Je supposai que oui, la situation de mon père s'était sans doute détériorée, comme celle de tous les opposants à Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était advenu d'Arthur Weasley et cela m'inquiétait.

Pardonne-moi. C'était les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit quand je pensais à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Les autres choses que j'aurais eu envie de lui avouer restaient coincées dans ma gorge et j'étais incapable de les formuler en phrases cohérentes.

« Frappe ! Frappe à sa porte ! Mais s'il me jette… » Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Affronter mon père demandait un courage que je n'avais pas. Lâche. M'insulter intérieurement ne faisait que renforcer mon dilemme. Que faire ?

Je me sentais si complètement perdu que j'agis comme un enfant, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis plusieurs années : je fondis en larmes sans même avoir le cran de frapper à cette damnée porte. Je ressentis plus que je vis des bras m'entourer doucement.

- Percy, il est minuit… Ton père doit être chez lui de toute façon…

J'eus alors conscience d'avoir complètement perdu la notion du temps. J'étais peut-être resté très longtemps planté devant cette fichue porte. Olivier Dubois ne posa aucune question et m'entraîna vers mon bureau sans même que je m'en rende compte. Il paraissait avoir compris la situation avec une acuité qui me dépassait. Il m'allongea de force sur le lit qu'il avait fait apparaître pour lui, me donna un verre d'eau et je n'eus même pas le courage de protester parce qu'il avait utilisé la magie. Je m'étouffai à moitié avec l'eau. Les larmes s'étaient rapidement taries.

- Tu parleras à ton père dans quelques heures, dès le début de son service, affirma Olivier avec force.

- Oui, je le ferai…

- Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à ce foutu bureau et s'il le faut je prendrai ta main pour la faire frapper sur cette porte, mais tu iras.

Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse. J'eus soudain honte de m'être laissé aller à cet instant de faiblesse : j'avais beaucoup trop de travail.

- Je vais me remettre à ce dossier… annonçai-je.

Je titubai lorsque je me relevai mais ma décision était prise. Je sortirais Olivier de ce pétrin, coûte que coûte. J'avais déjà abandonné trop de personnes qui comptaient pour moi pour alourdir ma conscience de ce nouvel incident. Plus décidé que jamais, j'ouvris le tome 42 du _Code des lois des cités sorcières de 945 à nos jours_.

- Plus de l'année 945 que de nos jours, toutes ces lois… Franchement dépassées pour certaines, lâchai-je âprement.

- Hein ? demanda Olivier sans délicatesse aucune.

- Rien, je me faisais une réflexion à moi-même…

- Tu ne veux pas dormir ? me demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

- Non, je vais… reprendre un café.

- Prends plutôt une infusion et… Du cake aux myrtilles, tiens ! lança-t-il joyeusement en faisant apparaître les susnommés devant moi. Moi en tout cas, je dors.

Auparavant, j'ignorais les talents culinaires de mon ancien camarade de chambrée à Poudlard. J'avais manifestement beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Treize heures plus tard, j'étais parvenu à m'assoupir à peine trois heures, et j'observai l'affaire avec un œil nouveau malgré de longs moments de léthargie et de longs moments d'inactivité à parlementer avec Olivier quand il daignait se réveiller.

- Il faut qu'on agisse ! m'écriai-je soudainement.

Mon septième café était peut-être responsable de mon état de nervosité, car j'avais parlé plus fort que prévu et cela réveilla Olivier.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

- Il faut qu'on envoie le dossier au département de la Justice magique. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est traité par notre département, c'est un non-sens total.

- Heu… Peut-être… Je sais pas, à la Justice magique ils sont peut-être perdus dès qu'il y a le mot « Bulgares » dans le dossier, tu sais. Ils doivent se dire que ça relève de la Coopération Magique Internationale.

- Je suis sérieux. Il ne faut pas attendre un éventuel procès, il faut faire examiner l'affaire par un juge. Ce n'est pas un hasard si ce dossier a atterri à la Coopération Magique Internationale, peut-être que Heck Laghan trempe dans des affaires louches et que quelqu'un de haut placé voulait absolument que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de tout ça…

- Ça me paraît être une théorie tout à fait probable, admit Olivier, mais toute la difficulté résidera dans le fait de trouver un juge impartial…

- Mon père a des contacts, il saura peut-être.

L'idée m'était venue il y a bien longtemps, à vrai dire. Mais je l'avais puissamment refoulée, refusant la confrontation avec _lui_.

- On va le voir maintenant, décida Olivier.

- Ils servent d'excellents thés aux fruits rouges dans le hall, je vais m'en chercher un et je reviens, coupai-je. Tu en veux un ?

Après qu'Olivier eut répondu par la négative, je me dirigeai vers le hall d'un pas traînant. En réalité, j'avais eu envie de retarder le plus possible l'inévitable. La lâcheté me poursuivait encore.

Quand je revins, je remarquai qu'une note de service, pliée en avion et enchantée pour léviter jusqu'à son destinataire, me suivait avec acharnement depuis le début, et que tout à mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas remarquée. Négligemment, je l'attrapai et la dépliai. Ce n'était pas une note de service : à l'intérieur était inscrit en lettres rouges « Je sais ce que tu fais et c'est bien tenté, mais ça ne changera rien. Fais attention à toi. » L'écriture avait été enchantée pour être déformée, aussi ne la reconnus-je pas. Mais si ça avait été une précaution nécessaire, peut-être l'auteur était-il une personne plus proche de moi que ce que je pouvais soupçonner. Heck Laghan figurait en bon premier suspect sur la liste. De plus, sans se douter des conséquences de ses paroles, peut-être Amelia Collins avait-elle évoqué avec lui le moment où nous nous étions opposés dans son bureau.

J'observais attentivement autour de moi mais bien entendu, le couloir de mon département était désert. Je n'étais pas très rassuré lorsque je pénétrai de nouveau dans mon bureau et annonçai la nouvelle à Olivier il partagea mes craintes à propos de Laghan.

- Percy, je suis désolé mais c'est une nouvelle raison pour ne plus retarder la visite à ton père. Il est onze heures du matin, il sera sûrement dans son bureau.

Voyant que j'hésitais toujours, il déclara :

- Je t'accompagne. Après tout, c'est mon dossier, je suis concerné aussi et je peux tout aussi bien que toi lui demander de l'aide.

Il eut alors un geste surprenant : il m'attrapa la main, la serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire comme pour me donner du courage puis m'entraîna dans les couloirs sans me laisser le choix. Je crois qu'il a ajouté quelque chose comme « Bonne chance, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. » mais je n'ai pas réellement fait attention, trop préoccupé par les mille pensées qui empoisonnaient mon esprit. Il avait dû se renseigner entre temps car il semblait savoir où se trouvait le bureau d'Arthur Weasley ou alors il demanda à quelqu'un en chemin, le souvenir de ce moment reste flou. Quoiqu'il en soit, trois minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la porte du bureau de mon père et Olivier me sommait de frapper. Il aurait pu le faire lui-même mais je suppose qu'il devait trouver une certaine symbolique au geste. Je m'exécutai sans plus discuter et sans même réfléchir, cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose.

S'il fut surpris ou ému de nous voir, mon père eut la délicatesse (ou le professionnalisme, maintenant que j'y repense) de ne pas nous en faire part, et il nous invita à entrer avec la plus grande simplicité. Je sentis la main d'Olivier dans mon dos me pousser presque imperceptiblement pour que j'aille m'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Ses yeux volèrent d'Olivier à moi et s'attardèrent sur moi je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir d'après son ton à peine froid qu'il m'en voulait énormément et qu'il attendait que je m'excuse. Olivier commença alors à expliquer l'affaire en détails et je lui en suis encore infiniment reconnaissant car j'avais la gorge si sèche que je pouvais à peine parler. Par la suite, je fis quelques interventions timides dans son récit mais je le laissai raconter l'essentiel. Je n'écoutais pas toujours. J'étais trop occupé à observer son bureau, plus petit que ce qu'il aurait dû être, et en mauvais état à plusieurs endroits plusieurs objets avaient bien besoin d'une réparation, même si ça ne sautait pas aux yeux de prime abord. Peut-être mon père avait-il connu le même sort que moi lors de la montée en puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il avait été peu à peu totalement déconsidéré au Ministère… S'ils le gardaient, c'était juste pour faire bonne figure à l'extérieur. Cette pensée m'accabla.

- Je vois, dit Arthur Weasley à la fin du récit. Vous savez que vous êtes dans le mauvais département ici ? Théoriquement, je n'aurais jamais dû entendre parler de cette affaire. Disons que je vous rends un service d'ordre… personnel. Mais vous avez raison, il faut absolument transmettre le dossier à un juge. Il aura alors le pouvoir de faire une déclaration comme quoi l'enquête est inutile car il s'agissait d'un accident, et après une lettre d'excuses au Ministre bulgare, le dossier pourrait être clos. Du moins faut-il l'espérer.

- Connaissez-vous un juge qui accepterait ? demanda Olivier.

- Jeremy Taylor fera l'affaire, répondit mon père. Je déjeunerai avec lui et je lui en parlerai. Laissez-moi le dossier et ne vous occupez plus de rien, j'ai peur que vous ne commettiez une maladresse avec toute cette bonne volonté…

Je ressentis un indicible soulagement à l'idée que mon rôle était presque terminé, que je pouvais m'en remettre à mon père. Comme un enfant.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, monsieur Weasley, assura Olivier.

- Ce n'est rien. Si je peux éviter une injustice en ces temps troublés, cela sera toujours mieux que rien. J'ai du travail à présent.

Olivier salua mon père incapable de prononcer un mot, je le suivis machinalement. Cependant, il semblait avoir l'intention que les choses se passent différemment. « Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, et il me poussa de nouveau dans le bureau, sans aucune hésitation et presque violemment. La porte claqua, me laissant seul avec l'homme que j'avais renié.


	4. La fin du récit

Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Dernier chapitre pour cette petite histoire... Enjoy !

* * *

- Tu voulais ajouter quelque chose ? me demanda Arthur Weasley.

Méfiant, froid, distant. Je reconnus à peine mon paternel tellement son ton avait changé dès le départ d'Olivier. Se pouvait-il que la guerre l'ait changé à ce point ? Ou c'était ma trahison qui l'avait changé et il agissait comme ça seulement avec moi. Cette simple idée m'emplit d'une tristesse infinie.

- P…

Il semblait disposé à écouter sans pour autant me faciliter la tâche. Sa réaction me paraissait tout à fait normale mais me blessait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Pardon papa…

J'aurais voulu faire des excuses avec un minimum de classe et j'imaginais une discussion claire d'adulte à adulte. Cela ne fut malheureusement pas le cas et je m'écroulai pitoyablement sur son bureau, retenant des larmes douloureuses. Comme un gamin. Il posa une main ferme sur mon épaule.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, ça me va. Je sais quel effort ces simples mots ont dû te coûter.

Cette seule déclaration déclencha chez moi une réaction disproportionnée et je commençai soudainement à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis plusieurs mois. Tout.

- … j'ai peur, tu comprends ? Je préférais l'époque où je pouvais affirmer que tout ça n'était pas vrai, mais maintenant on ne peut même plus sortir sans recevoir de lettres de menace, même plus faire un pas sans avoir peur d'être assassiné…

- Nous avons tous peur, assura-t-il calmement. Il s'agit simplement de vivre au mieux avec et je suis heureux que tu commences à en prendre conscience. Pourquoi parles-tu de menaces ?

Je lui montrai alors la note de service.

- Mais Percy, c'est très sérieux… Je vais demander à Marcus de faire des rondes devant ton bureau, n'en bouge pas trop pour le moment. Je m'occupe de tout.

Pour tout remerciement, je le serrai dans mes bras.

- Je dormirai au Ministère ce soir si tu veux bien, continuai-je. Mais transmets mon bonjour à maman…

- Sans problème. Ta sécurité sera assurée au mieux, je te le promets. Je ne suis pas mécontent de discuter avec toi mais j'ai réellement énormément de travail, je vais devoir te laisser… Est-ce que ça ira ?

- Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas…

Olivier m'attendait calmement dans mon bureau. Ma discussion avec mon père avait peut-être duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, car il avait eu le temps de tout ranger, de faire disparaître le campement de fortune qu'il avait installé la veille, et même de réparer ma chaise qui grinçait depuis un moment. Un regard et il avait compris que son but était atteint.

- Merci, lui dis-je simplement. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux…

J'allais continuer il n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de m'écouter. Soudainement, il me fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Si le geste me surprit infiniment, il n'en était pas pour autant désagréable. Je n'eus pas le cœur de le repousser et j'approfondis le baiser quelques instants.

- C'était ma façon à moi de te remercier de m'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Je crois qu'après cette journée de folie, nous sommes à peu près quittes, observai-je.

Un instant de silence me laissa entendre la vieille horloge de mon grand-père égrener ses secondes. Ce fut l'instant où je constatai que vingt-quatre heures exactement s'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où je m'étais plongé dans le dossier Olivier Dubois, vingt-cinq depuis que j'avais perçu sa voix hésitante dans le hall bondé du Ministère. Vingt-cinq heures qui avaient suffi à tout changer dans ma vie et à bouleverser ma vision du monde. J'en avais le tournis et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête ; tout allait trop vite.

- J'ai faim, clama-t-il soudain avec une innocence enfantine.

- Mon père nous a conseillé de ne pas trop bouger du bureau les prochaines heures. Simplement à cause de la note de service, tu vois… C'est plus prudent.

- Je vois. Alors on reviendra… juste après avoir mangé ! Il y a un restaurant excellent au coin de la rue, je t'y emmène ! Promis, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Et puis, que vaut la vie sans un peu de risque ? Alors qu'on risque de mourir demain, autant mourir le ventre plein !

La remarque me fit sourire et je me laissai tenter par la proposition, ce qui ne me ressemblait absolument pas. Nous quittâmes ainsi le Ministère. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai appris que mon père, inquiet, nous avait vus quitter l'établissement et nous avait suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur. Puis que son œil avisé avait remarqué la main d'Olivier s'emparer de la mienne, et qu'il avait décidé qu'ainsi, j'étais peut-être plus heureux et relativement en sécurité vu les temps troublés que nous traversions. De toute façon, le danger rôdait partout, et il n'y a pas plus grande sécurité que de se trouver avec les personnes qui nous aiment.

J'arrêtai mon récit à cet instant, décidant sans doute que le reste ne regardait que moi.

- Tu souris, observa Lily Potter.

Cette gamine avait un œil de lynx bien trop exercé. Peut-être tenait-elle cette qualité agaçante de sa mère. Raconter cet instant de ma vie m'avait permis de m'y replonger entièrement, comme de le revivre et d'en ressentir de nouveau toutes les émotions. Pour toute réponse, j'émis un grognement.

- Tu l'as revu, Olivier ? me demanda-t-elle.

Et elle comprenait sans doute beaucoup trop de choses à seulement neuf ans.

- Oui et non. Enfin, pas longtemps après. Il est mort.

- Oh, pendant la bataille ?

- Non, même pas. Je crois que j'aurais préféré, ça aurait été une mort plus digne, moins ignoré de tous. Il serait mort en héros. Mais non, il a été tué un an après la bataille de Poudlard par un fou nostalgique de la bonne vieille époque de Voldemort. Bien sûr, le meurtrier a été condamné à Azkaban et il y est toujours mais ça n'a pas ramené ses victimes.

- Tu dis « Voldemort » maintenant !

- Oui, bien sûr. Comme tous ceux qui se sont battus à ce moment.

- C'est triste quand même, fit Lily avec une moue boudeuse.

- Peut-être. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu sais, il a eu une belle vie et c'était quelqu'un de tellement droit qu'il est parti sans aucun regret.

- Mais alors, il n'a pas eu le temps de compter dans ta vie ! s'exclama Lily.

- C'est là où tu te trompes, petite. Tu sais, j'étais de ceux qui ne croyaient plus en rien. C'est lui qui m'a remis dans le droit chemin. Qui m'a permis de rire, de pleurer, d'espérer. Pour finalement me battre aux côtés de ma famille. Son apparition dans ma vie a peut-être été courte mais elle a compté plus que je ne saurais le dire.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis !

- Ça doit pourtant être ennuyeux à écouter.

- Je t'assure que non. Mais je crois que je ne sais pas si cette histoire se termine bien.

- Bah ! Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes tous devenus, après ? demanda curieusement Lily.

- Mon père a démissionné du Ministère peu après l'incident pour se consacrer à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne supportait plus de faire semblant. Le dossier d'Olivier a été repris par le juge Taylor et même si ça n'a pas été aussi simple que nous l'aurions espéré, il a finalement été innocenté. J'ai démissionné en mai de la même année, dégoûté des hypocrisies de plus en plus visibles de tous ces gens. Amelia Collins a quitté le Ministère au même moment, tout comme moi.

- Alors elle était gentille…

- Légèrement colérique et insupportable sur les bords tout de même ! rectifiai-je avec un sourire.

Je tapais amicalement l'épaule de la gamine affalée sur mon canapé. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Ginny et Harry revenaient chercher leur fille. Je me rendis compte avec surprise que je n'avais pas forcément envie qu'elle s'en aille : je n'aimais pas particulièrement les enfants mais cette petite-là m'était sympathique, avec sa sagacité mêlée à l'innocence de l'enfance.

Invités chez d'autres amis, Ginny et Harry ne s'attardèrent pas.

- Ce n'était pas trop ennuyeux, chez oncle Percy, Lily ? demanda Ginny une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

- Ginny, tu exagères avec ton frère… Il serait peut-être temps de lui pardonner entièrement, tu sais ! protesta vaguement Harry.

- Non, au contraire, j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant ! répondit Lily.

- Ah oui ? C'est qu'oncle Percy n'a pas vraiment l'habitude des enfants, lâcha Ginny en ignorant sciemment la remarque de son mari.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas lui laisser Lily mais cela semble leur convenir à tous les deux, et c'était la meilleure solution pour emmener James et Albus chez le Médicomage, fit Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai… admit Ginny. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air méfiant à l'adresse de Lily.

- Oh, on a parlé.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas trop difficile ! s'exclama Ginny. Vraiment, je sais à quel point il peut être ennuyeux !

- Non non, pas du tout. Tu sais, je l'aime bien !


End file.
